Ashes By Now:Phoenix from the Flames
by Toes of the Tickled Kind
Summary: The second part to Ginny and Draco's story...a new love intrest, a fun Harry drags Draco to Hawaii...Bills wedding...lots of fun and angsty romance to come
1. The Wedding of Bill Weasley

(**A/N**: Hello to everyone, I hope you all enjoy the second installment of Ashes by Now...The second chapter is almost finished. This was originally the Prologue, but while typing it I ended up adding alot and decided to call it a chapter...Review. Also, I wanted to get this up tonightso its not beta-ed, but it goes out to** S**he Who Dances with Squirrels in any case...I think she's a potential shovel buddy...)

**

* * *

Ch 1. The Wedding of Billus Arthur Weasley.**

Candle light flickered as the bridemaids marched up the aisle. They were in emerald green dresses, complete with spaghetti straps and a flowered motif. The small bouquets they carried were made of white roses and baby's breath. The scent of eucalyptus and lavender floated through the air.

The grooms men wore muggle tuxes, their cumberbunds were a green to match the maids' dressses. In the front row a rather plump woman sniffled, before sobbing into a tissue. Molly Weasley. She was surrounded by by nervous people shooting her weary glances. At the rehearsal she had broken down sobbing and dropping to her knees exclaimed, "I will have grandchildren before I die!"

Her husband, Arthur, father of the groom blamed it on the soap operas she had been watching since he had gotten them a muggle tv. Most people thought she was insane, she was just overjoyed...secretly they had men in white coats waiting just out the doors of the church incase she snapped, a stimpulation of the bride's parents.

* * *

The bride, ah yes. Never was there more beautiful a girl to walk down the aisle as Fleur Delacour walking to Bill Weasley. Though many argued that the youngest Weasley had outshown her, but that was neither her nor there, as we are talking of Fleur right now. She marched down the aisle in a white wedding gown. The beading was done to a very descreet, fine detail. A long train followed her and her father and when she finally made it to Bill, her tinsely blonde hair contrasted with her soon to be husbands.

* * *

The vows were said and the reception started. Though Fleur tried to skip it when Molly kept wiggling her eyes suggestively and mentioning weding nights and grandchildren to the beautiful girl. She was in her early twenties and Bill was almost thirty, but they both had plenty of time to be happy together before starting a family. One person sat outside this festive occassion.

One person was unhappy. That one person was currently hiding in a lavatory. She was perched upon a counter with her feet up, considering the happiness around her. Genevra Weasley grimaced at her dark thoughts, it wasn't Bill's fault he found a happily ever after, after all, he did deserve it more than anyone he knew. Damn it, How could Draco do this to her! It had been a month since Draco had come from St. Mungoes. A month since the Death Eaters had broken free from Azkaban and the Dementors. Two weeks since Draco and Harry had gone into hiding.

Two weeks since he had broke Ginny's heart. Two...her life ran into two's now. Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione...her mother and her father, chunky and creamy, no wait that's peanut butter, though the bread did come in twos.

* * *

Ginny heaved a sigh as Hermione burst through the doors and drug Ginny out of her sheltered cave called Venus you numb-skull, men are mars, her haven, her...ok, Hermione drug her from the ladies room where she had been skulking since she was relieved of her bride maidly duties. She was then shoved into the nearest young man's arms where she was forced to make poliet conversation while being stepped upon. Just another thing to add to the list of why I hate Draco Malfoy list. Lame foot from being trodded upon...

Ginny was fially passed to a young man with black hair and blue eyes which sparkled with a softness not normally seen in men. He grinned. "I'm Aiden, I work with Bill," he said and his voice held a sharp intelligence so feew were graced with.  
"Genevra Weasley," Ginny said with a smile. Was he flirting with her? Was she flirting with him, and further more, did she want to flirt with him? All these things rolled through her mind. Aiden possesed a quality none of the other guys from that night had. He was charming, and witty and had yet to trod upon her toe. "So how old are you?" he asked, and she smiled at him again.  
"I'm seventeen," she said with a small laugh as Fred and George dropped the wedding cake on Bill and Fleur, "How old are you"  
He grinned that handsome smile and said, "I'm twenty-one. Bill taught me to break my first curse," he said, answering her next question before she could ask it.  
"Bill taught me my first charm," she said proudly. He laughed. "What was it?" he asked leaning closer to her ear so she could hear him properly. She resisted the urge to shiver. "It turned Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider. The twins got blamed for it, I was only three or four at the time."

He laughed as the song came to an end. She was passed to Bill, who she Waltzed happily with, before being pushed off on Charlie. Charlie was her favorite brother, he treated her like an adult and always had. He had plans to take her to her first American Bar when she turned twenty-one. He was always fun to be around, and when she had once spent a summer with him he had let her "sneak off" to ride the dragons during feeding time. He always told her, "Life's not worth living if there's no chance you're gonna break a few bones while wingardium leviosia-ing your self over a ten story castle. Not that he had ever tried it before...or recommended it. Muggle extreme sports were alot safer and more fun...not that he had tried those either. They had finally decided that he shouldn't tell stories in front of their mum.  
"Ginny are you all right?" Charlie asked with a glance. She nodded and graced him with a smile. "So if I were to hypothetically want to Windardium leviosa myself over Hogwarts how long would I need to hold the charm?" she asked. He pondered for a moment. "About forty seconds, why?" "No reason"  
"Genevra Weasley! You're gonna get me introuble with mum!"  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and he grabbed the offending body part.  
"What did I tell you about stincking your tongue out at people?"  
"Umm...o'ly en acks turned and at Red an Orge?"  
"Right you are," he said, letting go, at one time the rule had included Percy. Ginny stepped outside for fresh air and was met by a surprise.

* * *

"Percy?" she squeaked.  
"Don't squeak, Gin", he said tiredly, "Its very unbecoming."  
Ginny hugged her brother and he stiffened his imperial back for one moment before shrugging into the embrace. He stepped away awkwardly and stood infront of the door. He looked ragged.  
"Perce, are you going to go in?" she asked after a moment. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a grim smile.  
"I'd better not, I have work to get done," he said tiredly. She gave him a smile.  
"You're always welcome with us, you know," she said. "I know," he took two packages from his robes. "Will you give this to Bill?" and he handed over a crystal blue package. Then he handed her a smaller green package. "Happy late birthday, sister dear," and with a pop he was gone. She smiled sadly, wishing he would have stayed. He may have been an arrogent prat but she missed him.  
Ginny waited for her clear to floo to Hogsmead where she would be met by Professor McGonagal.

She was standing impatiently when Aiden showed up, a small flush creeping up his cheeks. "I just wanted to say good-bye," and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Then he was gone in a swirl of cloaks and Ginny was left standing there pressing two (haha there's that damn two again...) fingers to her lips.  
One word came to mind: Draco.


	2. Two of a Two

**A/n:** ok, here it is, after much arguement from Draco and slight protests from Harry. Chapter two of Phoenix from the Flame. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you appreciate this as I have a headache and a cold and a barking cough. Wha!  
Disclaimer: (twitches) JK is NOT locked in my basement...(mumbles) its the attic... 

**Ch. 2**

Ginny bowed her head and stared at the table calmly before bringing her head up

swiftly, a wide grin spreading across her face. She met the somber gaze of Colin

Creevey and his eyes widened. Ginny had just finished three mugs of chicory coffee.

He was afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Bill was pregnant.

Pregnant...strike that, Fleur was pregnant. Bill being pregnant was a dirty limerick

waiting to happen. Ginny could see it now, and it was slightly icky. Ok it was icky and

disturbing and why was she thinking of this right now?

"Baby, baby, baby!" she sang happily jumping to her feet and swinging the poor boy in

circles before setting him on his feet.

"Weasley?" the new DADA teacher asked concerned as Ginny came face to face with

her.

"Are you ok?" Professor Allison asked.

"When are any of us actually ok?" Ginny asked happily before skipping off.

"Its gotta be the puppy chow," Colin remarked, earning himself a few dazed and

confused expressions. He shook his head never mind. He was usually referring to

muggle things all the time. You'd think people would learn by now.

* * *

"I love fishes cause their so delicious, gotta go fishin'," Ginny crooned, wishing Draco 

was there with her. Draco would sing with her. Ok, no he wouldn't, but he would kiss

her to shut her up. And she enjoyed kissing him too. Like she had Aiden. The thought

drifted unwanted in her mind, as unwanted as the feelings she had for the stranger.

Draco had told her not to wait for him. That had to be what he meant. Atleast, that had

to have been what he meant.

_"Ginny, I'm leaving," he had said. She had smiled up at him._

_"OK. When are you coming back?" she asked, holding her breath._

_"I'm not," he said softly, and she gave an inaudible gasp._

_"What do you mean you're not? How can you not come back?" she asked on the verge_

_of tears._

_"Because I'm not," Draco began._

_"Then I'll come with you," Ginny said matter of factly, grabbing at his hand. He pushed_

_her away, his gaze shooting to her._

_"No you won't," he said it snidely, maybe he thought hurting her would make her_

_understand. She didn't. She grabbed at his hand again, "But I...I'm"_

_He shook her roughly. "Don't. Just...don't." And the bastard had walked away. Had left_

_her standing on the edge of the lake crying for what once was and his sheer stupidity._

She sniffed thinking of Draco wasn't bringing warm and fuzzy thoughts to mind at the

moment. Actually it just made her sullen and angry for the rest of the day. And why

should she feel guilty kissing another guy? He was the one who called it off, so she

could kiss any damn person she pleased. And she liked Aiden. He was sweet and nice

and the complete opposite of Draco. He had been writing her for a few weeks and she

rather liked his sort of quirky humor.

Ginny sat unhappily in class that day. Her arms were crossed and she glared daggers at

Snape's head. It finally became too much for the poor man whose hair was slightly less

greasy than usual and he barked, "Miss Weasley see me after class!" She smirked and

it was as unpleasant as the one she learned it from. No not Draco, Tom. He started the

smirking business as it were, something he picked up looking at pictures of Salazar

Slytherin.

"Professor?" she questioned unhappily.

"Miss Weasley. Genevra. Gin, I don't know what your problem is," Snape stated

frankly, though the look in his eyes said otherwise, "But whatever it is, write it in a letter

and leave it behind you. Really, I promise you will feel better." And with a nod of

dismissal she was left to mull it over during her free period. She fondled a pen and with

a lopsided grin said, "If he wants a letter I'll give him a letter."

* * *

Draco sighed and stared into the fire. Next to him Harry sighed in boredom. He picked 

up the latest Quibbler and began reading it, before turning it upside down. Absently he

muttered, "Luna's right, her father does write subliminal messages." "Why do you read

that trash?" Draco demanded as Harry turned a lovely shade of scarlett. There was an

answer in there somewhere, but Draco decided he just couldn't be bothered.

"I can't believe Fudge put the Dementors back on guard!" Harry announced suddenly.

"Yeah, he's an idiot that one," Draco added absently, he really had no idea what they

were talking about. He was busy watching the flames flicker. For a moment he thought

he saw something. He looked closer, squinting as the image of Genevra Weasley came

into focus. Flames seemed to envelope her and she seemed to disappear before a great

burst of a flame in the shape of a phoenix made Draco jump back for fear of being

burned.

"Malfoy!" he heard Harry yell at him, "If you're going to fall asleep and dive into the flue

would you atleast wait until I'm finished talking to you?" He realized Harry's hand was

on his shoulder and he drawled , "Sorry oh Yoda, Master of the Force. I shall find

Obie Wan Kanobi and flog him for my inattention."

"You're such a poof," Harry said absently. Draco opened his mouth to say some thing,

but Harry continued, "Damnit, I'm not staying here one more second. I am going to

Hawaii. Are you coming Malfoy?" Harry apparated away without another remark.

"Bugger!" Draco said with feeling before following him. When Draco's feet touched

ground he almost fell into a lava pit.

"Only you, Potter, would apparate next to a volcanoe," Draco said grumpily as Harry

grinned impishly.

"I like volcanoes," he said with a grin.

"Is that even allowed?" Draco asked curiously. Harry shrugged, suddenly serious. "I

think I'm just a normal wizard now. Destiny kinda blew me away, you know?"

Draco nodded. He understood about destiny, it was constantly playing games with him.

Like him and Ginny. He had thought that they could be together, but he knew

differently now, they couldn't and never would be. With another grin Harry asked, "So,

what's first, hula dancing, or the beach." Hula dancing. They began their descent down

the mountain. (cough apparated cough. Lazy arses)

* * *

Ginny was drinking a butterbeer when Aiden sat down at her table. She almost choked 

on the warm liquid.

"Its not a Hogsmeade weekend is it?" he asked with a grin and she shook her head.

"I snuck out of the castle," she said sweetly. He laughed. "Fred and George use to

sneak out of the castle all the time didn't they?" he questioned, "I always wondered how

they got in and out." Ginny leaned close.

"Its a family secret." Aiden's laughter rang through the tavern.

"So what are you doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously. He grinned.

"My aunt is Madame Rosemertta," he remarked, "And I came to give you this." He

pulled a small green velvet box from his pocket. She opened it and stared at him. It was

a silver Claddagh ring with a heart shaped diamond. She gasped and looked at him. "Its

beautiful," she said smiling. He took it out of the box and placed it on the fourth finger

on her right hand.

"When you wear it on your right hand it means friendship."

"Really?" Ginny asked looking at the ring. Aiden nodded.

"By placing the ring on the third finger of your left hand with the heart pointing outwards

means engagement, and when you turn the heart inwards it means marriage"

"Thank you," she said quietly, and glancing at her watch grimaced. "I have to go!"

"Wait! Ginny, can I visit you at the castle?" he asked quietly, blushing. She kissed his

cheek. "Yes. I'll see you then..." and she dashed off. Inside the trapdoor she looked

down at the ring, it really was beautiful.

* * *

"I will not sit back anymore," Harry growled as he stared down at the article that read 

of the attack on Luna Lovegood, who got away unscathed. She had been one of the

people with them at the mansion and had cursed many death eaters into puppies and

flowers. It would have been funny to stand there and watch her coo at them and nip

them on their noses when they jumped but Harry had had bigger fish to fry at the time.

"I will not go back there," Draco protested.

"Yes you will Malfoy you sodding coward!" Harry yelled, though he had no idea why

Draco didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"What are you going to do, gallop off on your white sodding horse!" Draco demanded.

"That or I could ride off on your head...that sounded bad didn't it?" Harry asked.

"Potter, half the things you say are innuendos waiting to happen," Draco said unhappily.

"Pack up Malfoy, we're leaving," Harry tried to sound commanding, he found that it

worked best when it was life or death situations.

"I'm not going back," Draco stated, crossing his arms.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not..." Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny galloped to her friend and hugged him. "Whats wrong? What's 

happened? Where is Draco?" Harry shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong, I just...erm..." He seemed to have spotted Luna and his eyes

shined a bit, inwardly Ginny groaned. More twos. "Harry? Where is Malfoy?"

"What? Oh..yeah, he said something about Ireland and the Lochness Monster." Ginny

frowned.

"The Lochness Monster is in Scotland."

"When I told him that he smirked and said thats what you think," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, shouldn't you be on vacation or something? Maybe you should go to Hawaii or

something," Ginny offered.

"Been there, done that, bought the shirt." And sure enough Harry's robes fell away to

show a light pink shirt with the traditional tropical flowers associated with the Hawaiian

Islands. Ginny didn't know what they were called, but they were pretty. On the front of

the shirt it said, I went to Hawaii and all I got was this stinking hula dancer. On the

back in the middle of the shirt was a five inch hula girl print.

"Harry," Ginny said in awe, "You look sexy in pink"

"Draco said it looked good with my hair tone." Ginny snorted.

"Do you ever wonder..."

"Since the day I met him," Harry stated frankly.

"Oh."

"Stop talking about me behind my back," Draco said stalking up, wet and unhappy,

"And I'm **not** gay." Apparently he wasn't deaf either.

"Wouldn't...hey, why are you wet?" Harry asked trying to hide a grin.

"Oh stuff it, stuff it as far as it goes," Draco remarked rudely, "Who knew the Lochness

monster could apparate between bodies of water."

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Harry said grimly.

"I already told you!" Draco yelled, "**I AM NOT GAY**."

"You're a flaming imbecile is what you are," Ginny said snidely, angered because Draco

refused to look at her. Aiden's owl found her at that moment and dropped a small box

and a note onto her head.

"Thanks Porche," she called as the owl headed toward the owlry for a drink before

taking off again. She opened the letter and grinned.

Ginny,

I was going to write you poetry, but I can't rhyme, I was gonna come visit you but I

didn't have the time, So instead I sent you this gift, with the request, Be Mine.

Happy Early Valentines Day, Aiden.

Ginny groaned and tucked the letter in her pocket before opening the box. It was a

silver locket with the trinity knot and the Claddagh symbol carved into it. When she

opened it there was a picture of her and Aiden dancing at Bill's wedding inside it. They

looked so good together, so happy.

"Harry?" she asked solemly with a small smile on her lips. He took the locket and

clasped it around her neck. "Thanks, you're a doll," and with a quick peck on the

cheek, she took off at a gallop, grabbing Luna, who had stopped several minutes

before reaching the companions to watch squirrels run in circles.

"But wait!" Luna shrieked, "What if the Gorgangler catches them!" "What!" Ginny

stopped for a second to face her friend.

"Everyone knows the Gorgangler chases the squirrels to turn them into squirrely

zombies to do his biding in his battle against the Spork Army."

"Luna, take a breath, there is...nevermind, lets go," and Ginny drug the girl away.

"That gift wasn't from you was it?" Harry asked, seeing the murderous glare he was

sending after Ginny.

"No, we broke up"

"Sorry mate," Harry said, and he was, Ginny was extremely good for Draco.

"I think I'm gonna go," draco said.

"No Malfoy, come back!" harry called to his retreating friend.

* * *

"Harry!" Luna blinked, seeing him on her way to dinner, "What are you doing here? In 

pink on a friday. Everyone knows the Camby Dunklecrackes will eat your toes if you

wear pink on a friday"

Ginny snorted as Harry looked down at his feet.

The almost sexual tension between the two was so think Ginny wished she had a shovel

to cut it with. Two, two, two, two," Ginny chanted in her mind, before realizing she was

saying it outloud.

"I'm sorry what? Ginny you are making absolutely no sense," Luna told her firey friend.

She turned to Harry and mouthed "Insane!" pointing at Ginny.

Ginny grinned as she realized she was a two too. "Yes!" she cried skipping down the

hallway.

* * *

(**A/N:** Yes yes, I know, oh my god, Aiden...ewww what is wrong with Draco!" Can I hit him with my shovel! And oH girl I don't like the Ginny/Aiden pairing. Well guess what...I do, and its my story, and he is a key character...ahem, thats all I'm saying and Tarra you can sucka ma junk bi-yatch. 

"Oh stuff it, stuff it as far as it goes" belongs to Spike off Angel season Five.  
If you would like to see a gold Version of Ginny's ring,a nd what a trinity knot looks like, I took the ring and the idea of the locket from the website celticjewelleryandgifts (dot) com

Chappie three hopefully. Review...**BTW** the zombie squirrels and the spork army was especially for my lovely beta shewhodanceswithsquirrels...I love ya!


	3. Two of a Two, But Three

**Disclaimer: Ahem...pulls out Hi my name is JK tag...runs from people with the white coats...Not you guys again!  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is the five pages I have typed up. I've had a lot of requests for updates for other stories...cough shewhodanceswithsquirrels cough...so I'll be working on all of that. I don't know how long it will take, and I'm working on my other stories, but the almighty...insert snicker...Heaven has writers block and Justin Finch-Fletchly just won't leave me alone about being evil...right then, that is all. For now, I shall return...**

* * *

Ch. 3

"What are they doing?" Ginny inquired as she peered at an article on Death Eater raids. "Voldemort is gone, why are they stil terrorizing people?" Harry shook his head, he had no idea. He seemed a lot better since Draco had found him over Tom's body. He was substituting for Madame Hooch and he enjoyed it to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know, Malfoy probably has something planned," Harry said, though he didn't sound too worried. Ginny had a sinking feeling, a small memory she had once shared with Tom Riddle. But no, it couldn't be possible could it?

With a sinking feeling in he gut she murmered, "I have to go!" and she ran to the library. She searched tomb after tomb for what she was looking for. _You're just being paranoid Gin_, she told herself silently, _there's no way, Dumbledore would know. He'd have too!_

She reached out leaning slightly more to the left than the ladder would allow, and pulled back the squeal when the ladder began to tilt to the side. Hands were on her waist and she did squeal. The she saw Aiden and she grinned. "Aiden!" she yelped, "What are you doing here!"

"I came to see you!" Upon closer inspection Ginny noticed a large badge flashing Visitor.

"Since when do visitor's wear badges?" she inquired a loud.

"Its some new safety precaution. If someone is on the property with an evil intent they are bumped five miles from the border of Hogwarts grounds and unable to re-enter."

"Spiffy."

"Did you just say spiffy?" Aiden inquired with a grin.

"No!" Ginny denied with a small part of flushing as she looked a way. He shook his head and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Ginny hummed You are My Sunshine as she combed her hair in the vanity mirror. Draco had refurbished her room when he had decided that her bed was neither big enough nor comfortable enough. (Cuddle people.) Of course, then the bed had to match the rest of the room and so Ginny had ended up with all new furniture. She was currently getting ready for her date with Aiden. They had been spending time together a lot lately.

There was knocking at the door and Ginny yelled, "I'll get it!" She thumped down the stairs, throwing the door open.

"Aiden...oh, what are you doing here?" Ginny said frowning. She was slightly startled as she was shoved sideways and Molly embraced Draco. "I invited him for the Easter holidays, what with his mother in hiding and such." She didn't say and his father being a vindictive bastard, that earned her a brownie point. Draco was ushered inside where he and Ginny sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ginny hummed you are my sunshine. Draco looked at her.

"That's a really sad song."

"Hmm?" Ginny questioned, "Where did you go?"

"Hawaii. Ireland, Scotland. Timbuktu..."

"Timbuktu?" Ginny asked, "What's in Timbuktu?"

Draco considered telling her that she wasn't. He was saved from answering as a tall man strode through the door. Black hair curling to his shoulders.

"You look great. Are you ready then?" he said, before gracing Draco with a glance. Draco looked at Ginny accusingly.

"Umm, Draco this is Aiden Sullivan. Aiden, Draco Malfoy." They shook hands, their knuckles turning white. Ginny stopped herself from clucking.

"Maybe we should go now," she said instead, pulling Aiden away. He gave her a sweet smile, and her stomach fluttered. She held back a gasp. She reacted to him so weirdly. Aiden whispered directions to her and she smiled before turning to Draco. "Tell mom I'll be back later and not to wait up." Then they were gone. Draco sulked. She was not supposed to date other guys damn it. She was his.

Draco didn't know how long he sat there until Harry, Luna and Molly walked in.

"Oh no, Malfoy is foaping again!" Harry said.

"Foaping?" Molly questioned.

"Fuming and moaping all at once...sad really."

"Wank off Potter," Draco said irritably, "By the way Molly, Ginny sadi to tell you not to wait up." Molly shrugged, heading for the kitchen.

"Molly?" Harry questioned, "Hold on, how come i still call you Mrs.Weasley and he calls you molly?"

"Because Harry dear, I always figured you would call me mum."

"Alright then, Mum." He stuck his tongue out at Draco. "Ha!"

"Poof!" Draco muttered darkly.

* * *

Ginny's green skirt flared as Aiden spun her around yet again on the dance floor. The song ended and Ginny fell into Aiden's arms tired. Grinning they exited the dance floor and sat down.

"I suppose I had better be getitng you home," as Ginny frowned he said, Its almost two at the burrow." Ginny didn't want to go home yet, but she smiled lightly and held Aiden's hand as they left the dance club. They walked silently to an empty alley where they could appaparate in peace. Ginny made to step into the shadows, but Aiden pulled her to him. She rested against his chest. One hand ran down her back, settling on her hip. His right hand grazed her cheek. He tipped her head to the side. He hovered above her for a moment before he brought his lips lightly to hers in a soft kiss. She welcomed the embrace, and he lengthened the kiss. His touch was gentle and it pulled at something deep in her chest. Her eyes were shut, and she leaned into him, giving him her full weight, fitting so close, two seperate bodies merged like a jig-saw puzzle. She let out a soft moan and he pulled away, licked his lips, growled low in his throat.

"Its two thirty at the burrow." Ginny tried to still the beating of her heart, but it refused to quiet. Trying to escape, even as she knew he was trying to distance himself from her. To slow things down before things got out of hand. She vaguely remembered something Billl had said about his lack of a relationship.

_"Curse breakers don't make good boyfriends, Gin."_ But now Bill was married and preggers. Ok, they'd already been through that, Fleur was preggers, but surely Bill helped. Not that that image was any better than Bill being pregnant. Ginny inhaled and cleared all thoughts from her mind. No more late night pizza with the twins, she told herself.

* * *

She kissed Aiden good-bye. Soft, sensuous, and quick. Then she walked through the house, noting the light on in the study. She went in. Draco was asleep on the couch, a book spread across his chest. He was in Charlie's room. Harry was sharing with Ron, while Luna took Percy's. She reached out to wake him, paused as she was flooded by unwanted memories. Shaking them away she toched his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and rolled her beneath him. He claimed her mouth with his. Ran his tongue over her lower lip, claimed entrance to her mouth. Her back arched, her body's response to him, but her heart contracted.

"Draco, please stop," she whispered as he kissed the pulse at the hollow of her throat, tasted it, nipped it. He paused over her, the sleep slowly fading from his eyes. He smirked at her.

"For someone so caught up on your new guy you aren't too particular about who you kiss."

Her ears turned red. "You're such a bastard!" Ginny shouted at him, Draco shrugged it off, "and you kissed me!" She stalked to the door. "And _you_ broke up with _me_." She said it low, restraining her temper.

"Yes, I did," he said it childishly, meant it to hurt her. It did. He saw the glistening of tears before she bolted up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Draco said with feeling, picking One Thousand Jinxes and Curses Every Auror Should Know off the floor before throwing it back down.

"That's not nice dear," a sleepy mirror drawled. He resisted the urge to shatter it. Barely.

* * *

A/N: There it is, Chapter Three. Boy am I tired. Must continue. I'll have chapter four up soon, I hope. Loves, and don't forget to review, i mean it takes fifteen seconds, and you don't even have to sign in to do it, and I did write the chapter...twidles thumb...pleassssssssssse? 


End file.
